Several Kataang One Shots
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: Kataang: Each chapter is a one shot and most are short. If you love cheesy fluff then this is for you! This is where I will post all my irrelevant Kataang fluff for a while.
1. Cherry Blossoms

Cherry Blossoms

The garden was beautiful and in full bloom. All she could think about was how lucky they were to have finally found each other. His hand intertwined with hers as they strolled down the stone pathway, leading to a familiar balcony.

"When did you first realize that you loved me?" She asked him. As they continued walking she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. She felt him relax before his answer. "After you found me, the first thing I saw was your eyes. I know I know, it sounds cheesy but it's true." His tone was soft. Breaking away from his daydreams of the memory with a smile he asked, "When did you realize that you loved me?"

She looked up at him as she thought back, "I was falling for you for some time but..." Her head inched closer to his, looking into his grey eyes she continued, "Do you remember when we ran into that small earth village with Madame Wu, the fortune teller?" He broke his gaze from hers only for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips he replies, "Yes."

"And when she said I would marry a powerful bender…" Her train of thought halted and she drifted off in mid sentence. Averting her gaze to the soft pink cherry blossoms, they seemed to fall from their trees in slow motion, she continued, "Then you stopped that volcano all by yourself." He slouched slightly to bring his height down to her level, his head next to hers, urging her to come closer. Man he has gotten tall, she thought before she finished, "Then I knew for sure."


	2. Vacation

Vacation

Katara could feel the sand moving between her fingers and toes with every move she made, the waves crashing into the shore hard but somehow seemed delicate as they weaved around the very few rocks on the entire beach. The bright sky was slowly dimming into an orange as the sun went down far beyond their eyes could see. The last light was fading as the peak of the sun began disappearing beyond the waves. The water unaffected in color by the changes in the lighting, all but the way it glistened upon the surface. It's warm reflection was being replaced by the cold light of the moon, very soon all that was left of this day would come to an end, and this night would begin.

She sank back into the man she loved, his arms coiled around her small frame as they watched the sunset in silence. His whole body radiated warmth, it served as a refuge of the breezes that were creeping their way up her bare legs and arms, she couldn't help but wonder if he was getting chilly too but it didn't seem to matter to him. When it was finally over few words were exchanged between the two of them as they both had a silent understanding on what we wanted to do. Katara stood up and clutched his hand, leading him to their Ember Island vacation home. No matter how long they have been doing this his face always gained a light blush, and so it did now. Noticing this, she made sure that her long brown hair blew against her back and over her shoulders, her hips moved perfectly as she knew he was watching them.

Katara woke with her eyes still closed, but the darkness of the inside of her eyelids was pierced by incoming light. She took in a deep breath through her nose. She rolled over to his side, expecting him to be laying there with her, but the bed was empty. "Hmph." She mumbled raising an eyebrow, her eyes still closed. She rolled flat on her back the sheets were soft on her skin. Releasing her held breath she slowly got up and wrapped herself in a thin sapphire robe, securing it with a white band. Then she made her way over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room. A smile made its way to her lips as she observed her outfit, "Watertribe." She whispered making outward hand gestures, the small giggle quickly left as she noticed what a mess her hair was. In a huff she shrugged and grabbed a small blue hair band from the top of her dresser, in one sloppy motion she pulled back her many tangles and headed for the door. "I wonder where he went." She said aloud barely audible, a smirk tugging at the edges of her lips.


End file.
